steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanzanite
Appearance Tanzanite is a tall gem, standing at the same height of Stevonnie, with a quiff of blonde/golden hair atop his head. His eyes are a dark indigo that contrast with his pale blue skin. His gems, Blue Topaz and Iolite, are on his right hand and upper back, respectively. He wears a sleeveless hoodie over a t-shirt, the hood being light blue with stars in the lower corners of the hoodie on each side. The stars are a silver color on top of the violet of the hoodie, and his shirt is a whitish/silver color. Leading down from there, his 'pants' are a dark blue, the same shade of the biker gloves on his hands, while his tiered boots are the same color as his shirt. Personality Tanzanite is an extremely stable fusion, and Iolite being the more dominant personality, more of his traits show through. Tanzanite is bold and courageous, intelligent, and a little bit prideful. He likes to show off for others, even when he doesn't get any recognition for it. In combat, he becomes analytical and void of emotion, calculating the time for the best strike that will defeat his opponent the fastest. If the situation calls for it, he can be quite destructive. He tries to stay cool under pressure, but his composure slowly fails to hold out . Weapons Wings Iolite has a pair of white wings that glow purple made of electricity for weapons, being useful for flight and a quick getaway, not much else. Double-bladed Glaive Blue Topaz's weapon is a double-bladed glaive, which is dark blue in color with a pale blue as the blades. It is hiltless, instead with a soft, leather-like hand-guard in the middle of the body that is colored white, with gold rings on either end of the hand-guard. The ends of the blades themselves have small, golden, star-shaped patterns etched into them. Longbow When desiring to do long-ranged attacks, Tanzanite can combine the wings and the glaive to form a long bow, with the glaive making the center/handle, the wings sticking out of either end of the bow and a beam of energy making up the string. It fires white beams of energy when the string is pulled back, and can charge the beam or shoot multiple of said beam. Abilities Tanzanite possesses all standard gem abilities, including weapon summoning, shape-shifting, bubbling, regeneration, fusion, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * '''Flight: '''Thanks to his wings, Tanzanite has the ability to levitate/fly for an undetermined amount of time. Since he does not tire or expel much energy, he could possibly fly forever. * '''Glaive Proficiency: '''Tanzanite is very adept with his weapon, able to execute twirls while spinning his weapon around, or performing aerial attacks and acrobatic movements. He is also able to wield multiple of the weapon at the same time, as well as throwing it like a spear or javelin. * '''Bow Proficiency: '''He is also adept with his longbow, able to fire quickly and precisely, even while running or jumping. * '''Acrobatic Proficiency: '''He is extremely agile and will do multiple flips and jumps while fighting, all while still striking the enemy. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Thanks to Iolite, Tanzanite has the ability to manipulate and control electricity freely. He can summon lightning as well as generate his own electric charge. * '''Frigokinesis: '''Blue Topaz had the ability to control snow, which is further amplified by Tanzanite. He is able to create Snow walls, constructs, and even minions made from the white, almost crystalline substance. Backstory Iolite and Blue Topaz used to be two gems under Blue Diamond's court until near the end of the war when Blue Topaz was severely injured. Iolite agreed to fuse with him in the heat of the battle, and the product was Tanzanite. They were able to defeat their enemies with ease, but liked being in a fusion so much, they never considered de-fusing after that. Tanzanite was then regarded with the same disgust that Garnet was at first, and so the only logical solution to him was to rebel. He then soon met Rose and got to know her a bit better as he traveled back to earth, Category:A to Z Category:Kit's Stuff